Adventures in the Ancient Egypt Vol 1
by The Queen of Water
Summary: A young beautiful girl in middle school and she leaned about ancient Egypt. Until today on her Fifteen birthday she give a gift by her mother a ancient necklace with pink stone and it was magic that will travel in time in ancient time in Egypt over 5,000 years ago and she meet the handsome eighteen year old young man named the Prince Atem of the Northern Egypt. Atem/CO
1. Characters List

Adventures in the Ancient Egypt

Of the Legendary Warrior of Light, Dark, Fire, Water, Wind and Earth

By Jamie Joy De Meta

Volume 1

Characters Last

1. Jamie Joy De Meta the chosen Warrior of Light, Dark, Fire, Water, Wind and Earth

2. The prince or the pharaoh Atem

3. Joy De Meta the mother of Jamie

4. Dan F De Meta the brother of Jamie

5. The pharaoh Akunumkanon the father of Atem

6. The Queen Lily the mother of Atem

7. The Princess Holly the Sister of Atem

8. The Prince Yugi the Brother of Atem

9. Aknadin the brother to Akunumkanon and the uncle of Atem and Holly, Yugi and the father of Seto

10. Seto the son to Aknadin and the cousin of Atem and Holly

11. Isis

12. Karim

13. Mahad

14. Shada

15. Mana

16. Shimon Muran

17. Jessica Muran

18. Tiffany Muran

19. Mary

20. Josh

21. Crystal

The Monster of Light and the Warriors of Light, Dark, Fire, Water, Wind and Earth

1. Ancient Fairy Dragon of Light or Lisa

2. Blackland Fire Dragon of Dark or Frank

3. Firebird of Fire or Jessica

4. Cure Mermaid of Water or Molly

5. Fairy Guardian of Wind or Sarah

6. Hyper Hammerhead of Earth or Jewel

The Enemies of the Jamie and the Pharaoh Atem's Court

1. Zorc Necrophades

2. Bakura

The Monster of Darkness

1. Curse of Dragon

2. Dark Rabbit

3. Des Kangaroo

4. Infernity Beast

5. Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua

6. Reptilianne Scylla

7. Reptilianne Gorgon

8. Reptilianne Medusa

9. Krebons

10. Element Doom

11. Grand Tiki Elder

12. Mystic Clown

13. Snipe Hunter

14. Mother Spider

15. Level Eater

16. Dark Spider

17. Gravekeeper's Assailant

18. Zombie Master

19. Regenerating Mummy

20. Ghost Gardna

21. Destiny Hero-Defeder

22. Mataza the Zapper

23. Yamato-No-Kami

The Keepers of the Seven Millennium

1. The pharaoh Akunumkanon the keepers of Millennium Puzzle

2. The pharaoh Atem the keepers of Millennium Puzzle

3. Isis the keeper of Millennium Necklace

4. Karim the keeper of Millennium Scales

5. Mahad the keeper of Millennium Ring

6. Aknadin the keeper of Millennium Eye

7. Seto the keeper of Millennium Rod

8. Shada the keeper of Millennium Key

Songs

1. Yu-Gi-Oh Opening 1 Full: Voice

2. If We Hold On Together

3. Never had a dream come true

4. Somewhere out there

5. Can you feel the love tonight


	2. Chapters

Chapters of Adventures in the Ancient Egypt: Of the Legendary Warrior of Light, Dark, Fire, Water, Wind and Earth

1. Chapter One: A ancient Legends of the six warriors of Light, Dark, Fire, Water, Wind and Earth

2. Chapter Two: Ancient Egypt over 1000,000 years later

3. Chapter Three: 5,000 years later in USA and the De Meta Family

4. Chapter Four: Jamie and Atem's Dreams and on her fifteen birthdays and her mother given an ancient necklace of ancient Egypt and on her way to school and her necklace start to bright light from an ancient necklace by reading it and Inside of the palace

5. Chapter Five: Wake up in the Ancient Egypt and in trouble from the bad gays who try to killed her and saved by a young man who is prince of Egypt and take to the palace to safe and the meet the royal court and Jamie became the legendary Warrior of Light, Dark, Fire, Water, Wind and Earth and the meeting Ancient Fairy Dragon of Light and the Birth of the Warrior of Light

6. Chapter Six: Jamie and the Ancient Fairy Dragon of Light became friends and attack of Zorc's monster in the kingdom and meeting Zorc

7. Chapter Seven: Atem and Jamie get own each other in the palace's garden and meeting the royal family's cats the celebration of Jamie's first battle and the Blackland Fire Dragon of Dark, Firebird of Fire, Cure Mermaid of Water, Fairy Guardian of Wind and Hyper Hammerhead of Earth in Jamie and Atem's Dreams and their journey to find them in the five parts of Egypt

8. Chapter Eight: The cave of Darkness the Dark Stone of Blackland Fire Dragon of Dark and the Birth of the Warrior of Dark

9. Chapter Nine: The valley of Fire the Fire Stone of Firebird of Fire and the Birth of the Warrior of Fire

10. Chapter Ten: The Nile River of Water the Water Stone of Cure Mermaid of Water and the Birth of the Warrior of Water

11. Chapter Eleven: The Wind Woods of Winds the Wind Stone of Fairy Guardian of Wind and the Birth of the Warrior of Wind

12. Chapter Twelve: The desert of Earth the Earth Stone of Hyper Hammerhead of Earth and the Birth of the Warrior of Earth

13. Chapter Thirteen: Back to the Kingdom and the monsters attack on the palace and killed the Atem's father and Atem became the New Pharaoh of Egypt

14. Chapter Fourteen: Jamie is happy living in Ancient Egypt and it's the New Pharaoh and they became good friends and she misses her mother and brother and her friends in her time just from visit and go to school

15. Chapter Fifteen: The Priests and the Priestess of Egypt telling the story over 1000,000 years ago and they have to find the Six Crystals and Jamie went home and Atem and his guardians follower her into time and Jamie woke up and saw her friends of the Ancient Egypt came with her and in her own time


	3. Info of Adventures in the Ancient Egypt

Info of Adventures in the Ancient Egypt

Of the Legendary Warrior of Light, Dark, Fire, Water, Wind and Earth

Jamie Joy De Meta is a young beautiful girl in middle school and she leaned about ancient Egypt. Until today on her Fifteen birthday she give a gift by her mother a ancient necklace with pink stone and it was magic that will travel in time in ancient time in Egypt over 5,000 years ago and she meet the handsome eighteen year old young man named the Prince Atem of the Northern Egypt and she became the legendary Warrior of six powers of Light, Dark, Fire, Water, Wind and Earth with her guardians and they are Ancient Fairy Dragon of Light, Blackland Fire Dragon of Dark, Firebird of Fire, Cure Mermaid or Molly of Water, Fairy Guardian of Wind and Hyper Hammerhead of Earth and Jamie and Atem fall in love and they have great adventure with their friends and their names are the pharaoh Akunumkanon the father of Atem and The Queen Lily the mother of Atem and The Princess Holly and the Prince Yugi the Brother and Sister of Atem and his uncle Aknadin and his cousin Seto and close friends Isis, Karim, Mahad, Shada, Mana, Shimon Muran and all time they must find the seven ancient crystals where scatter all over in the land of Egypt over sixty years ago in the ancient Egypt times and with it powers to stop Bakura and his gang to rise the evil god Zorc Necrophades to destroy the world.


	4. Chapter 1

Chapter One: A ancient Legends of the six warriors of Light, Dark, Fire, Water, Wind and Earth

* * *

Over 1,000,000 years ago before the Seven Millennium Items know as Millennium Necklace, Millennium Scales, Millennium Ring, Millennium Eye, Millennium Rod, Millennium Key and the Millennium Puzzle in the Egypt there was a Six Legendary Warriors of Light, Dark, Fire, Water, Wind and Earth are the keeper of Light, Dark, Fire, Water, Wind and Earth and to save the world from the darkness that control by the evil god named Zorc Necrophades who was tarp in the Millennium Stone for 2,000,000 years ago by a the Seven Warriors used their last powers of Six Crystals of Light, Dark, Fire, Water, Wind and Earth to steal him away forever and they use the power of seven crystals and they lost their lives to save the world from being destroy the world and also they use their powers to scattered everywhere in Egypt and they turn into Duel Monsters know as Ancient Fairy Dragon of Light, Blackland Fire Dragon of Dark, Firebird of Fire, Cure Mermaid of Water, Fairy Guardian of Wind and Hyper Hammerhead of Earth and they also steal away stone in five places in the Egypt. But the Ancient Fairy Dragon stay and watching over the Egypt for 1,000,000 years.

* * *

Until they will be found the new Legendary Warrior of Light, Dark, Fire, Water, Wind and Earth who can be their leader and break their steal on them and they have work together to find the Seven Crystals so they will come to save time and Space from evil to destroy the world and Egypt. And our heroine will be fifteen to twenty-five years old in other time of 2000 to 2010 who will travel back in time in Ancient Egypt and she will meet a handsome young prince of Egypt and they will fell in love to each other. And our adventure in the ancient Egypt beings…

* * *

**I hope you like it, Please Review**


	5. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Ancient Egypt over 1000,000 years later

* * *

1,000,000 years later in Ancient Egypt lived a royal family the Pharaoh and his lovely wife and their three children a princes and the princess and their names are Akunumkanon the pharaoh of Egypt at age 35 years old and the keeper of the Millennium Puzzle and Lily the queen of Egypt at age 31 years old and they had two sons and one daughter names are Holly the princess of Egypt at age 11 years old and the Atem the prince of Egypt at 15 years old and the Yugi the prince of Egypt at 14 years old. Akunumkanon tell his sons and his daughter where they 7 and 9, 10 years old a story about a legend of the six warriors of Light, Dark, Fire, Water and Earth and their powers of their Crystals and they turn into a legendary Duel Monsters know as Ancient Fairy Dragon, Blackland Fire Dragon of Dark, Firebird of Fire, Cure Mermaid of Water, Fairy Guardian of Wind and Hyper Hammerhead of Earth and only five of them and they also steal away stone in five places in the Egypt after they steal away Zorc in the Millennium Stone for 1,000,000 years. But the Ancient Fairy Dragon stay and watching over the Egypt for 1,000,000 years. Until they will wake up by chose one warrior to set them free and being came one with her and save the world.

* * *

Mean while in the villages of Millennium Stone where Zorc steal away for 1,000,000 years. Until a young boy named Bakura who lived in that villages and he came along he have good and kind in his heart he came to the Millennium Stone and he waken Zorc. "I have been rise!" yelled Zorc as the steal was being broken but he is trap in the tomb. "What? Why I can't get out this tomb?" he looked down and saw Bakura who shock by he saw the evil god and Zorc turns Bakura's good heart turn into evil heart and he mean him is his slave and also his people as will and he rise his monsters to destroy the World and the Egypt.

* * *

Not far away from the villages of Millennium Stone in the temple of the Ancient Fairy Dragon of Light who is fly over ahead she can feel the evil is start to awake she got warn the future pharaoh of Egypt about it so she used her light powers to the palace and she has the power to go in peoples' was in the dreams of the future pharaoh Atem of Egypt.

* * *

_"My prince don't fear of me, I came to warn you and your family and also your people are great danger is coming to destroy you all," said Ancient Fairy Dragon of Light as she looking at him. "Who is the evil?" asked Atem as he saw the beautiful dragon. "His name is Zorc you have to find the chose warrior of Light, Dark, Fire, Water, and Wind and Earth and she have this powers inside for her when she is born and she will lived in the future in over 5,000 years." "Who is chose warrior?" "She is the one to save us all and she has a long brown and peach skin and __Hazel__ eyes and she will wear a pink stone necklace around her neck over 5,000 years into the future and she will come on her fifteenth birthday." "A girl with long brown and peach skin and hazel eyes and she will wear a pink stone necklace around her neck and she from over 5,000 years in the future?" "Yes, I have little time lifted until then we meet again my future pharaoh and tell your family and good-bye." As she disappears in the light and Atem watch the Ancient Fairy Dragon of Light as disappear in air._

* * *

Atem woke up from his dream in the next morning and he walk to his balcony from his room and he looked up the sky. "Got to tell my father about this," said Atem as he got dress and he walk to the throne room where his father and mother and sister and brother is.

* * *

In the throne room as Atem came in and saw his family as he walk to his family. "Father?" said Atem as he walks to his father. "Yes, my son?" asked Akunumkanon as he looked up at his son. "I have to tell you guys." "What, Atem?" asked his mother as she her throne. "Well I have a dream last night about a pretty Ancient Fairy Dragon of Light of the legendary monster and she talked me about a evil will rise from the steal on him for 1,000,000 years will broken," said Atem as he walked to his family. "What Atem?" yelled his Family as his parents gotten up from their thrones and his sister run to her older brother and she looked at him. "Yes father and mother, Holly, Yugi and we have to wait for a chose warrior of Light, Dark, Fire, Water, Wind and Earth come from the future over 5,000 years and we have wait until they chose warrior come from the future by power of a pink stone necklace." "Will my son we will wait when she well come from the future." "Yes, father." As he bow to his mother and father and his brother and sister got and walked to him and they turn and walked out of the throne room.

* * *

They and walks to the garden and saw Atem's childhood friends Mahad and Mana are working on their spells and they saw the prince is coming to them. "Mahad, Mana!" yelled Atem as he wave at them and he run to them. "Atem!" yelled Mana as she run to him and she hugs him. "I hope you will find someone to love with." "I hope so, Mana," said Atem as he looked at his friend and he looked up at the sky and watch the birds fly by in the day sky and thinking about someone to love and being with him and he will keep her safe from anything and image of a young beautiful girl with long brown and peach skin and Aquamarine eyes and he will find her. Until then he will wait for her when she is being born over 5,000 years in the future.

* * *

**I hope you like it, Please Review**


	6. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: 5,000 years later in USA and the De Meta Family

* * *

5,000 years later in USA where the Americas are lived at peace and happy with no wars and this is the future it the year of 2000.

* * *

In the city of Lake Elsinore lived a young girl who was born in 2/4/1985 and her named is Jamie Joy De Meta and she lived with her mother and her brother and their names are Joy De Meta and Dan De Meta and she and her brother had lost their father from sickest last year and she and her family miss him so much. Jamie and Dan is in the High School in Lake Elsinore and they both lean Ancient Egypt and it's languages and by their Egyptian Teacher and he know that the girl is the chose legendary warrior of Light, Dark, Fire, Water, Wind and Earth and she have to save the past and the future from the evil.

* * *

And Jamie and her brother and their mother are happy. And she was fourteen years old and her brother was thirteen years old. And Jamie will have her adventures in the Ancient Egypt will beings on her fifteen birthdays and her dreams beings and also the Prince Atem's dreams as will…

* * *

**I hope you like it, Please Review**


	7. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Jamie and Atem's Dreams and on her fifteen birthdays and her mother given an ancient necklace of ancient Egypt and on her way to school and her necklace start to bright light from an ancient necklace by reading it and Inside of the palace

* * *

_That night on before her fifteenth birthday she has a dream of in the Ancient Egypt. "What?" as she looked around of her. She walked to the palace in the Ancient Egypt sun and saw a handsome young man at age 16 years old on his balcony that she never seen before in her life and he turn around and walked in the palace and she walked to the palace and walked through the wall of the palace and she saw the pharaoh and his lovely wife are sit their thrones and his 15 year old son and his 12 year old daughter who is the princess and his son who is the prince and their Priests and the Priestess are stand by their side and she a young girl with a long brown hair is bowing to them. When she turn around to face the crowd and Jamie saw her face and she was her and the pharaoh stand from his throne and said. "I give our chose warrior of Light, Dark, Fire, Water, Wind and Earth and her name is Jamie Joy De Meta!" Jamie was in socked by she heard her name._

* * *

When she woke up from her dreams and she not surprise that she is in Ancient Egypt or is some dream but she don't know but find out on her birthday and she look at the clock it was 2:30 A.M on the day 2-4-2000 in the morning and she went back to sleep and she can't wait because it her birthday is today. But she thinks about that young man who is the prince and she was blushing when she saw him in her dreams and she will meet him.

* * *

In the palace in the Ancient Egypt at night Atem was dreaming about a young girl with long brown hair and peach skin and green eyes and she was very beautiful young girl never seen before in his life. As he woke up from his bed and he walked out his bed and walked to balcony and he looked at the sky and what to see her.

* * *

And their adventures in the Ancient Egypt soon they will meet for the first time in their lives. The next morning Jamie runs down to the stairs and she saw a birthday gift on the table and she run to her gift and she opened it the box it was very beautiful necklace with a pink stone with Ancient Egyptian writing on the back of it. "How beautiful," said Jamie as she put on the necklace around her neck and she turn around and saw her mother and brother are walking to her with a birthday cake with Ancient Egyptian writing and cartouche with her name on it. Jamie loved leaned about Ancient Egypt and she can read and write in Ancient Egyptian and she what go to theEgyptwhere she 25 years old. "Thank you, guys," said Jamie as she hug her mother and brother. "Thank you so much." "You welcome Jamie," said Dan and Joy as they hug her and they kiss on her cheek.

* * *

And she got ready for school and on the way to school she looks at necklace and she being to reading it… The next morning Jamie runs down to the stairs and she saw a birthday gift on the table and she run to her gift and she opened it the box it was very beautiful necklace with a pink stone with Ancient Egyptian writing on the back of it. "How beautiful," said Jamie as she put on the necklace around her neck and she turn around and saw her mother and brother are walking to her with a birthday cake with Ancient Egyptian writing and cartouche with her name on it. Jamie loved leaned about Ancient Egypt and she can read and write in Ancient Egyptian and she what go to theEgyptwhere she 25 years old. "Thank you, guys," said Jamie as she hug her mother and brother. "Thank you so much." "You welcome Jamie," said Dan and Joy as they hug her and they kiss on her cheek.

* * *

And she got ready for school and on the way to school she looks at necklace and she being to reading it… And she got ready for school and she look at necklace and she being to reading it. "By in the name of Ra is the time to open the portal the time of Ancient Egypt over 5,000 years ago," said Jamie as she is reading it as she walking to her school with her brother walking behind her. He saw a glow around her as she reading the spell in Ancient Egyptian. "Uhn…Jamie?" said Dan as he about touch his sister. But he touch the barrier is around her and he was push on the ground as he watch his older sister is reading the spell. **"In the name of the pharaoh! Open the portal of the time of Ancient Egypt over 5,000 years ago!"** "Jamie!" Jamie turns around and saw her brother on the ground she tries get to him. But she stops and turns around and saw the portal was opening as she walked to toward it and went through it and it close behind her.

* * *

In the portal she was felling in it. "What going on and I'm going?" yelled Jamie as she felling and she saw a opening end of the portal and she saw sand and she closed her eyes she drop and she was out and she didn't know that she is in the Ancient Egypt and are close to the city where the royal family lived and the Ancient Egyptians lived.

* * *

Atem felt something from outside the palace as he run to the throne room where his father and mother are working. "Father!" yelled Atem as he run to his parents who looked up and saw him running towards them. "Atem, what is it?" asked Akunumkanon as he looked at his 16 year old son. "Father, Mother I just felt from outside the palace I think is the chose warrior is here," said Atem. "What?" yelled Lily as she stand from her throne and walked to her son. "Are sure Atem?" "Yes, mother," said Atem as he nodded his head at his mother. "Then go find her and bring her to the palace and take some Guards with you," said Akunumkanon. "I don't what our chose warrior gets hurt." "Yes, Father," said Atem as he bow to his father and also the guards and they turn around and run out from the throne room.

* * *

They went to get the horses to look for the legendary warrior and bring her to the palace so she can be safe and Atem what to see her like in his eyes got on his white horse and rode off to find the girl and bring to the palace of Egypt.

* * *

**I hope you like it, Please Review**


	8. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Wake up in the Ancient Egypt and in trouble from the bad gays who try to killed her and saved by a young man who is prince of Egypt and take to the palace to safe and the meet the royal court and Jamie became the legendary Warrior of Light, Dark, Fire, Water, Wind and Earth and the meeting Ancient Fairy Dragon of Light and the Birth of the Warrior of Light

* * *

Jamie slowly opens her eyes and feel sand on her hands and she stand up and she around her and saw the pyramids and the big city it just like Ancient Egypt. "What?" said Jamie as she looks around her and she knows that she is in Ancient Times in Egypt or is a dream. But she read in her history of Egypt and it's wars against North, South, East and West Kingdoms over 5,000 years ago in her time but she is in one and she what go to home back her mom and brother and her friends or they worry sick about her. Jamie began to walk to the city of Ra so she can find help to get her home where she bongs with her family as she walked to the town and the crowd was looking at her.

* * *

She came to some men to tell where she is. "Excuse me?" said Jamie as she touches the man's shoulder as he turns around and saw her. "Where I am at?" "Why you in Egypt," said the man. Jamie was in shock and she turn and run to ally and stop and she fell down her knees and cry. "I want go to home," said Jamie as she had her face in her arms. Jamie is still cry in the ally of the ancient city of Egypt and she knows her mother and her brother will worry about her.

* * *

Just then some men appear and they saw her cry in their home. "Hey young lady?" asked the man as he walked to her. Jamie looks up and saw the men and she stand up and she start to run from those men. But the men stop her and one of them grabs her by her arm. "No!" she yelled. "Let me go!" And the one of them take a dagger in his hand. Jamie saw the one of the man holding a knife in his hand and she knows that he going to killed her and she yelled. "Someone help me!"

* * *

Atem was on his horse with his father's guards to find her and having hopeful that she is alright and get back the palace so she is safe. Just then he heard a voice of a young girl. "Someone helps me!" he turns around his horse and his father's guards follow him to the ally and they find five men are attacking a young girl. Atem jump off his horse and he garb his sword from his whist and he change at the men and he killed the one of them who is hold the girl's arm and the dead man let go of her and fell on the ground and his friends looked at the young prince and the guards garb the men who try to grab her. "It is the prince!" yelled the one of men. "The one of sons of the pharaoh Akunumkanon of Egypt!" "Guards take those men way!" order Atem as he walked to the girl to see that she is alright. "Hey miss are you are alright?" he asked as he hold her hand and he saw she as peach skin and she look up and he saw that she has long brown hair and Hazel eyes and she very beautiful young girl and she said. "Yes, I am fine and thank you." "By the way what is your name?" he asked as he looked at her in her lovely eyes as she takes his hand and he helps her on to her feet. "My name is Jamie Joy De Meta," said Jamie as she looked in his Amethyst eyes and he is very handsome young man. "What's your?" "Atem, my name is Prince Atem of Egypt," said Atem. "A prince of Egypt?" Jamie was shock and she fell in his arms. "Jamie?" "Your highness?" asked the one of guards as he touch his heir to the throne of Egypt's shoulder and the captain of guards walked to the girl and he can feel her purse. "Captain, she going alright?" asked Atem as he holding Jamie in his arms. "Yes, your highness, she is alright she just filet that she is will be alright." "Thank Ra." Atem pick her up his arms and carry her to his horse and the guards help her on the prince's horse and Atem jump on his horse with Jamie on it. "Alright men let go back to the palace let take those men to my father will get punishes for what they done to our chosen hero," Atem order the guards as they take the men. Atem take Jamie who is sleep on his chest. "Let us return to the palace at once!" "Yes sir!"

* * *

The people of Egypt saw the prince of Egypt carry a very beautiful young girl on his horse with his father's guards follow him behind with men in chins. The women and men, children saw her and they know that she is the one to save their home.

* * *

Fly over head the Ancient Fairy Dragon saw the prince of Egypt is holding a young girl in his arms on his horse and they on their way to the palace and she was the girl is asleep on his chest.

* * *

As they arrived at the palace the slaves of the palace take Jamie off the prince's horse and take her to her room in the palace and Atem watch her go to her room.

* * *

In her room the servants who are girls take off her clothes from her time and they put on an Egyptian dress with blue ribbon wraps around her whist and jewelry on her neck and her arms as she as asleep and they leave on her bed and them leaving her alone. As she is a sleep she was dream about her mother and brother who are worry about her. Jamie awakes in the beautiful bedroom that she never seen and it as a balcony and a pretty bed with finest skits and pretty pillows on her bed and a dresser with a mirror on it and the room was Blue and White with Gold paints on the walls of her room. When she know something wrong on her as looked down and saw a beautiful Egyptian dress with blue ribbon wraps around her whist and she saw a bracelets on her wrists and her arms and she feel around her neck it was a Ancient Egyptian necklace and she still wearing the beautiful necklace with a pink stone that her mother give her on her birthday as she got up and walked to the dresser and look in the mirror and she saw her reflection in the mirror that she didn't know herself. She turns around and saw a beautiful closet. She walked to her closet and opened the closet doors and inside was some beautiful Egyptian clothes of they are colors of the rainbow just for her. But she like the new looked on her and she thought she has to find Atem who save her and thank him and she walked to a door and she opens it. But she didn't know that she was being watch by the Ancient Fairy Dragon of Light and she know she is the one to stop Zorc.

* * *

Jamie came out of her room and walked through the palace halls and she saw guards are looking at her and they bow to her and two of them to tell her that she have to meet the royal family when she awake up and the two men lead her to the throne room where the pharaoh and his wife and their sons and daughter and their high Priests and the high Priestess and their court at "So how long you being a guards for the royal family?" she asked. The guard turns his head and said. "When I was a young lad, Ms. De Meta." "And I be the guard for twenty-five years, young lady," said another guard as he looking at her.

* * *

When they arrive the guards opened the doors to the throne room and they went in. Jamie saw the royal family and their court and she was in the throne room was very beautiful that she never seen in her life and she looked at the pharaoh Akunumkanon who is in a royal Egyptian robe and a Millennium Puzzle around his neck and his wife wearing a royal Egyptian gown with a gold crown on her head and jewelry on her arms and also their daughter is wearing a Blue Egyptian gown and their younger son is wearing a wearing red cape with gold trimmings at the end and white pants, gold arm bands adorning his left and right arm and wrists and their eldest son is wearing a wearing a purple cape with gold trimmings at the end and white pants, gold arm bands adorning his left and right arm and wrists and on his forehead is a golden crown it is symbol of the heir to the throne of Egypt and he the one who save her from bad men. The guard walked to the Akunumkanon and his family who looked up and saw the guard and the girl who is stand by the guard's side and the guard bow to him and said. "Your majesty we have brought the girl." "Good," said the Pharaoh as he looked at her and she was very nervous in front of the Pharaoh and his family. "Hello young lady welcome to the palace and the Egypt and my name is Akunumkanon the Pharaoh of Egypt," said the pharaoh as he sitting on his throne and his wife stand up from her throne and walked to her. "And my name is Lily the queen of Egypt," said the queen as she held her hand and Jamie took it shaking it. "My name is Holly the princess of Egypt and hope we can be friends," said Holly as she touching Jamie's shoulder and she turn at her. "Nice to meet you," said Jamie as she turns to face Atem who saved her. "And my son the heir to the throne of Egypt his name is Atem and this his brother name Yugi," said the Pharaoh as he put his hand on his son's shoulder. "Father we are already met in the city and I save her from some villains who try to killed her," said Atem as he looked at her and she looked back him. "I see," said Akunumkanon as he looked at the girl who is walked up to his son and he walked to her. "Hm…Thank you save me Atem," said Jamie as she had her hands behind her back as she looking up at him. "Your welcome Jamie," said Atem as he looked at her. "Jamie is that your name?" asked Akunumkanon. "Yes, sir," said Jamie with nodded. "That is pretty name." "Thank you." As Jamie was blushing on her face and the prince Atem saw her blushing and she is very beautiful when she blush and he turn to look at his father who stand up from his throne. "And it's time for meet our The Priests and the Priestess of Egypt this is Isis the keeper of Millennium Necklace, Karim the keeper of Millennium Scales, Mahad the keeper of Millennium Ring, Shada the keeper of Millennium Key and my brother Aknadin the keeper of Millennium Eye and his son Seto the keeper of Millennium Rod and my trust advisor Shimon Muran and his daughters Jessica and Tiffany Muran," said Akunumkanon. The priests and the priestess and aviator and his daughters bow to her and she bow to them and she smiled at them and said. "It is nice to meet you."

* * *

Just then a young girl running in the throne room and mean Jamie jump in surprise and into Atem's arms. "Oh that Mana my student," said Mahad. "Sorry I am so late!" said Mana with a bow and she turn and saw a young girl in the young prince's arms. "Oh…I see so Atem you have true love?" asked Mana. "Huh?" said Jamie with shock on her face and she looked at Atem with shock also on his face and they let go. "No got all wrong Mana!" yelled Atem as he waves his hands and also Jamie did too. "Yes, we just met," said Jamie as she was blushing. "And just arrive here." "Oh, I see," said Mana as she looks at the girl and she is very pretty young girl is blushing and she asked. "Okay what I am doing here in Ancient Egypt?" "Will my dear you are chose warrior of legend to save our land," said Isis as she walked to her. "What?" Jamie yelled. "I am just a high school girl in my time!" "Yes, we know that you are high school girl in your time," said Mahad. "But we need your help." "Please save our homes," said Aknadin as he holds her hands. Jamie closes her eyes and reopens them with angrily look on her face and yelled. "I…I…I will to save your homes and my time from this evil I will become a legendary warrior for now on!" "So be it!" yelled the pharaoh as he stands up from his throne. "Let it been written so be done that Jamie will become our savior of our kingdom step ford Jamie Joy De Meta!" As Jamie step ford just like she did that she was told and she bow to the pharaoh and he place his hand on her head and said. "I give our chose warrior of Light, Dark, Fire, Water, Wind and Earth and her name is Jamie Joy De Meta!" as Jamie stand up and she walked the balcony to see the people of Egypt.

* * *

Jamie was at the balcony and she saw the people of Egypt cheering for their savior to save their homes and they are happy and Jamie wave at the people of Egypt and all the people of Egypt bowed to her and she turn to face of the royal family of Northern kingdom and walked back to the palace.

* * *

Back in the palace a celebration of their chose warrior of legend and Jamie mean new friends of the royal court and the princess and queen and her savior the prince and his brother and the priests and the priestess and aviator and his daughters. Jamie having great time in her life and she looked at Atem who looked at her by hold his drink and she smile at him. Atem looked at her by hold his drink and Jamie looked at him and she smiled him and he smile back at her.

* * *

Just then a bright gold light appear in front of court everyone closes their eyes and some of them cover their eyes. But Atem keep his eyes open and he know that light it was Ancient Fairy Dragon and she saw it too and she was lift up into the sky and she went to the light. "Jamie!" yelled Atem as he run to her and tries grabbing her. "It's alright your highness," said the Ancient Fairy Dragon as she looked at Jamie. "She is the one to save the time and space and she will be fine and she will become the light warrior."

* * *

Inside the light, Jamie opens her lovely eyes and saw the beautiful dragon that she never seen. "Hello Jamie I am the Ancient Fairy Dragon of Light," said the Ancient Fairy Dragon. "How know my name?" asked Jamie as she looked at her. "I know you on the day you were born and you have a very special girl and you have powers of Light, Dark, Fire, Water, Wind and Earth and I am the one of your guardians to keep you safe from evil that is coming to destroy the time and space and you only can to stop it and I am asked you to help." Jamie close her eyes and she open them up and said. "Yes I will help." "Thank you Jamie and I will stay by your side and I can fusion with you by say my name!" "Right!" said Jamie as she touches the dragon and she being to glow. "Ancient Fairy Dragon!" Jamie yelled raise her hand. The Ancient Fairy Dragon went in her body and Jamie close her eyes as change her Egyptian Dress turn into Yellow and Golden Yellow Dress with a Yellow jewel on her chest and a Yellow chocker with a yellow star on her neck and hair went up by Yellow Bow Tie and a beautiful wings on her back and on feet are yellow high heeled shoes. Jamie opens her eyes and she and said. "I am the keeper of Light the warrior of Light!"

* * *

As the light disappear in front of them in the throne room and they saw Jamie in her warrior outfit. "Jamie?" asked Mana as she walked to her. "Yes Mana?" Jamie turns around to them. "It's that you and you are alright?" asked Atem, who was worry about her. "Yes guys and I am fine." "Look at you," said Seto as he use his Millennium Rod point at her with it and Jamie looked at herself and she smile and said. "I have fusion with the Ancient Fairy Dragon" "You have what?" yelled the Keepers of Millennium Items. "You guys heard me I have fusion with her and she said I am a very special girl and I have powers of Light, Dark, Fire, Water, Wind and Earth and she is my one of my guardians to keep me safe from evil that is coming to destroy the time and space and I am only can to stop it and she asked me to help and I say yes." "And she was right and you looked very beautiful," said Atem as he walked to her and he touch on her shoulder and she looked up at him in his violet eyes. "Thank you Atem," said Jamie with blush on the words of the young prince.

* * *

Just then Bakura and his men heard the chose warrior came from another time come save the time and space had been found and Bakura went tell his master. "Zorc I heard a chose warrior came to stop you," said Bakura as he bow to him. "What?" yelled Zorc as he stand up from his chair. "Find her and killed her now my pets!" As the one of his monsters called the Curse of Dragon and the evil dragon came to his master and it bow him and it fly away to attack the kingdom of the Pharaoh of Northern Egypt.

* * *

**I hope you like it, Please Review**


	9. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Jamie and the Ancient Fairy Dragon of Light became friends and attack of Zorc's monster in the kingdom and meeting Zorc

* * *

That night in the palace of the Northern Kingdom of Egypt. Jamie was on the balcony of her bedroom and she know she been here six days and she thinking about her mother and brother back in her own time and the day her father was killed and she have tear in her eyes and her new friend the Ancient Fairy Dragon saw her cry and she fly to her. "Jamie what wrong?" asked the Ancient Fairy Dragon. Jamie turns around to at the Ancient Fairy Dragon and said. "I am just thinking about my family and I miss them so much Ancient Fairy Dragon." "I know my dear," said the Ancient Fairy Dragon as she uses her wings on Jamie's body. "I know that you loved your family and miss them. But your job to protect this time and your time and also your family." "Yes, I know." "That why you are been chose by us." "Us?" asked Jamie. "There some of us are still are trap inside a stones you are the only to set them free." "I understand, Ancient Fairy Dragon and I will set them free from their prisons and I will tell my friends I will on journey to find my five guardians in five days we leave." "Right," said a voice inside the bedroom. Jamie and the Ancient Fairy Dragon turn around and saw the prince Atem standing inside Jamie's bedroom. "Atem!" yelled Jamie and the Ancient Fairy Dragon they where shock by him. "What are you doing my bedroom?" "I came to see you if is okay?" "Yes it is," said the Ancient Fairy Dragon. "Do what something?" "Yes, I do." "Will?" "I…I…I like you as my friend." "Atem…that nice to say and yes I will be your friend." "Let's meet tomorrow at the royal palace's garden." "Yes we will."

* * *

Just then they heard something outside the palace's walls and they saw a monster is coming tows the kingdom and it was the Curse of Dragon a pet to Zorc. "Oh no it the Curse of Dragon!" yelled the Ancient Fairy Dragon who in shock and she turns to face Jamie and she said. "Jamie let do this!" "Right," said Jamie as she nodded at her. Atem looked at her and he knows that she what have to do.

* * *

They run out of her bedroom and run out the palace with Atem running behind them. "Are you already Ancient Fairy Dragon?" asked Jamie as she running out of the palace gates with the Ancient Fairy Dragon by her side. "Yes, Jamie!" said the Ancient Fairy Dragon as she was fly and Jamie stop in her tracks and also Atem too. "Ancient Fairy Dragon of Light!" yelled Jamie as she raises her hand. The Ancient Fairy Dragon went in her body and Jamie close her eyes as change her Egyptian Dress turn into Yellow and Golden Yellow Dress with a Yellow jewel on her chest and a Yellow chocker with a yellow star on her neck and hair went up by Yellow Bow Tie and a beautiful wings on her back on her feet are yellow high heeled shoes. Jamie opens her eyes and she ready for the battle. "Jamie I coming with you," said Atem as he start to run. But Jamie stops him and said. "No, Atem you have gone to back in the palace you are the future heir to all theEgypt." Atem know that she was right and he said. "You are right, But just be careful." And he ran back to the palace to get his family and their Priests and the Priestess to watch the battle with him.

* * *

Jamie turns around and she begins to fly to the Curse of Dragon and she land and she said. "Hold there!" The Curse of Dragon stops attacking the city and saw Jamie in her battle outfit and the villagers are run to the palace to be safe. "How dare you attack the city ofEgyptand I won't have it and I am the keeper of Light the warrior of Light and in the name of the pharaoh ofEgyptI will steal you!" And it attacks her and about to killed her. But she jumped out the away and she asked. "Alright Ancient Fairy Dragon what I do?" "Jamie the power inside of you." "The power inside of me?" "Yes!" The Curse of Dragon use it's fire and hit her and she fell on the ground.

* * *

Inside the palace the royal family and their Priests and the Priestess watches the battle from the balcony. Atem watch helpless as Jamie got hit from it's attacks and he what to help her but he can't he is the heir of all Egypt and when he comes a pharaoh he will help her.

* * *

Jamie got up on her feet and she closed her eyes and she can feel the power from inside of her. "Ancient Fairy Dragon I can feel it," said Jamie. "Good now let go that power by say 'Light Arrow Attack!'" "Alright!" as she form her powers a bow and arrow with a light. A bow and arrow appeared in her hands and she yelled. "Light Arrow Attack!" as she let go the arrow at the Curse of Dragon and it yelp and disappear from the face of earth and Jamie stand alone and some of villagers are hiding and saw the Curse of Dragon was gone and they run to her to thank her for saving their homes. "No problem it is my job see all you of villagers later," said Jamie as she begin to fly back to the palace and she turn and wave good-bye to the villagers. "Ancient Fairy Dragon I can't believe I did that," said Jamie as she at image of the Ancient Fairy Dragon who is inside of her. "I am very proud of you Jamie," said the Ancient Fairy Dragon as she smiled at her. She came back to the palace and the Ancient Fairy Dragon came out of her body and she went back to normal and she feel her legs are little wobble. _'What is happen to me?'_ she thought.

* * *

Just then she saw Atem run to her and he hugged her in his arms and she hug him back and his father was happy for his son and he said. "Let's have celebration in the ball room tomorrow!" "Yes, we will have celebration of my first battle tomorrow night," said Jamie as she let go of Atem's arms. "I don't think you have to celebration of your battle!" yelled a dark voice.

* * *

They turn around and saw dark clouds appear in front of them and Atem put Jamie behind him. Just then an image of Zorc appears in front of them. "So you are the chose warrior of Legend to stop me?" said Zorc as he was laughing at them who are still on the balcony and Jamie step forward and with the Ancient Fairy Dragon by her side and said. "What you do what?" "I want you to go home now!" yelled Zorc. "And never come back to this time!" "Never am I here to help and stop you!" "Very will I will killed you before you can find your five guardians!" "So you sent that your monster to try kill me?" "I say just warning to you girl and also the royal family of Egypt and don't forget have my name is Zorc of Darkness!" and with that he disappears.

* * *

Atem and his family and the Priests and the Priestess and the Ancient Fairy Dragon are worry about Jamie's life is danger by Zorc and his monsters and they have protect her from that evil monsters of Darkness.

* * *

Jamie went to her bedroom to sleep and she is happy about what Atem said to her about his friend and he what talk to her tomorrow morning in the palace's garden as she went back to sleep and the Ancient Fairy Dragon is asleep by her side and she help her to pick out a pretty Egyptian Dress with pink with light pink cape with gold shoes with little pink flowers on it so she can met the prince of Egypt and she was happy to be with the man who save her life. But one thing worries her is that monster who called himself Zorc and his monsters of Darkness who try to killed her.

* * *

Inside Atem's bedroom he is sleep on his bed he was think about what he have to say to her for tomorrow morning in the palace's garden with help his friend in pick out some clothes a blue cape with gold trimmings at the end and white pants, gold arm bands adorning his left and right arm and wrists and on his forehead is a golden crown it is symbol of the heir to the throne of Egypt and he what be prefect with Jamie tomorrow and he put his clothes the chair in his bedroom went to bed and fell asleep. But one thing worries him is that monster who called himself Zorc and his monsters of Darkness who try to killed Jamie.

* * *

**I hope you like it, Please Review**


	10. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Atem and Jamie get own each other in the palace's garden and meeting the royal family's cats the celebration of Jamie's first battle and the Blackland Fire Dragon of Dark, Firebird of Fire, Cure Mermaid of Water, Fairy Guardian of Wind and Hyper Hammerhead of Earth in Jamie and Atem's Dreams and their journey to find them in the five parts of Egypt

* * *

The next morning Jamie woke up and she got dress in pretty Egyptian Dress with pink with light pink cape with gold shoes with little pink flowers on it her feets and she put a golden headband on her hair with little help of her new friend put on it. "Ancient Fairy Dragon thank you for me," said Jamie as she looked at her friend who is a beautiful dragon who an Ancient Fairy Dragon who is one of her guardians who will keep her safe from their enemies. "And your welcome Jamie," said the Ancient Fairy Dragon as she help to get going to her meeting with Atem who is the prince of Egypt and save her life from getting killed by muggers back in the city. Jamie was ready and she walks out of her room and go the palace's garden to meet with him.

* * *

In the palace's garden Jamie was writing for 5 hours for Atem to show up and that he is her one of friends and she sit down on the water fountain in the palace's garden and she stroking the water with her fingers. She saw her reflection in the water, and saw Atem walk up behind her. She saw him stand next to her at the fountain. She smiled and said, "Hello, Atem," Atem nodded and said, "Hello." He sighed and sat on the fountain's edge. Jamie smiled at him and she sit down with him and he looked at her in that Egyptian Dress with pink with light pink cape with gold shoes with little pink flowers she beautiful that he never seen like that her before and she looked at him in a blue cape with gold trimmings at the end and white pants, gold arm bands adorning his left and right arm and wrists and on his forehead is a golden crown it is symbol of the heir to the throne of Egypt and he handsome that she never seen like that him before. "You look beautiful," said Atem as he smiled at her. "Thank you, Atem," said Jamie. "Atem, I like this garden is very beautiful I ever seen." "Yes, it is very beautiful." "Atem…when you became a pharaoh?" she asked. "Will when my father is retire or die," said Atem as he looked at her. "Then I will take over the throne ofEgypt." "I hope become a great pharaoh someday." "Thank you, Jamie that is nice thing to say." "Your welcome, Atem." "So Jamie doesn't have any boyfriends in your time?" "No, I don't I broke up with ex-boyfriend three months ago in my high school in my time and I am still looking for right guy why are you asked this?" "Oh, no reason Jamie." Jamie and Atem are came good friends. As Atem smile for that she have no boyfriend in her time and that means that she is his and he will have to marry him and be his queen and rule by his side.

* * *

They didn't know hidden in the tree Mana was spy on them and know they have to be in love and Jamie have to stay in the Ancient Egypt with Atem and them and Jamie and Atem will have get marry and the Egypt and the kingdom will have a new King and Queen and she also heard that Jamie don't have boyfriend in her time. "Yes!" yelled Mana as she shakes the branches. "Whoops." As she stop moving the branches and she looked up saw the one of the royal family's cats.

* * *

Just then Jamie and Atem heard something in the trees. "Atem, did you heard that?" asked Jamie as turn head at the tree where Mana is hiding in the tree. "I don't know, Jamie," said Atem as he walked to the tree. "Stay here, Jamie I will go sees who is spy on us in the trees." As he walked up to the tree and he looked up and saw Mana in the tree and he shook his head and said. "Mana, what are you doing up there?" "Oh," said Mana as she looking for an excuse for Atem. "I am looking for…" Mana saw the one of royal family's cats. "Your family's cat!" "My family's cat?" asked Atem as he had mad look on his face and he had his arms cross and he knows his childhood is lie. Mana laugh and she pick up the black cat and pet it. When Jamie saw the cute cat and she walked to Atem and Mana who is holding the cat in her arms and she said. "Oh, what a cute cat." As she pets the cat genteelly and the cat like her and it jump in her arms and Atem smiled at Jamie as she pet the cat. "Jamie, you like cats?" he asked as he looked at her. "Yes, loved them," said Jamie as she keeping petting the cat and it was purring and lick her on her arm and she look up and saw all the royal family's cats came to Jamie and Mana and the prince and the black cat who is their leader and it meow at his friends to them this girl is okay and she is very nice and his friends walked to them and some of them had kittens and some are old and young cats and Atem pick up his cat who loves him live much and her color is all white and she have a kittens and they three little boys are black just their father and two little girls are white just their mother and they are the leader of cats children. "Jamie, will like have one of my cat's kittens?" asked Atem as he still holding his cat. Mana looked at him with a smile on her face. "Yes, I like have one," said Jamie as she looked at the kittens and she pick the white girl kitten and she pick up her up and hold her in her arms. "I will call you, Sunlight." Sunlight purred happily with her new name and a new master who have her in her arms. Atem smiled at Jamie and she looked up at him and she smiled back at him. Jamie and Atem, Mana are sitting on the grass of the garden been talking about when Atem and Mahad, Mana just children play tick on Atem's little sister and his little brother and Jamie with Sunlight in her lap who is sleeping and Jamie was laughing about of their story. When Jamie tell them her story about living in the future and her family and the death of her father when she and her brother at age 4 and 5 years old and Atem and Mana felt sorry for her and her mother and brother.

* * *

Just then Mahad came in the garden and saw Jamie, Mana and Atem are talking to each other and he saw a little white kitten in the lap of Jamie and he walked to them. "Ms. De Meta, Mana and your highness," said Mahad as he walked up them and Atem and Mana, Jamie looked up and saw Mahad. "You guys need to ready for the celebration of Jamie's first battle." "Oh, that right," said Jamie as she stand up with her kitten in her arms and walked to the palace. "Thank you Mahad." "Your welcome, Ms. De Meta," said Mahad as he looked at her and he bow to her and she walked inside the palace and Atem start to follow her. But Mahad stops him and said. "No, your highness." "Why not?" asked Atem as he looked at Mahad. "Because she is a girl." "He is right, Atem," said Mana. "And she needs to alone to get dress without you looking at her." "Yeah, you're right," said Atem as he watches her go to her room. "And you have to get ready for the celebration," said Mahad as his hand on Atem's shoulder. "Your right, Mahad I need to ready for the celebration," said Atem as he walked back to the palace. Mahad and Mana stay behind as they watch the prince go to the palace.

* * *

In the palace at Jamie's bedroom, Sunlight was playing a cat toy that Jamie gives to her. Jamie put on long cream dress, slender and clinging to her figure and form. It was cut off at the shoulders and had long sleeves. At the edges of the dress, there was golden hemming, shimmering when she moved. She still had on that one bracelet, but she also had many gold bangles, no necklaces on, and gold hoops in her ears. The Ancient Fairy Dragon help Jamie get ready for her celebration and she is wearing a golden necklace with a pink stone and she was ready as she ever be and also her friend as well. And they went out of Jamie's bedroom and headed for the ball room for her celebration in the ball room.

* * *

In the ball room. The pharaoh is sitting on his throne with his wife and his sons and daughter are standing by their side and Aknadin, Seto, Isis, Karim, Mahad, Shada are stand in front the thrones of the royal family and their aviator Shimon Muran are waiting for Jamie and the Ancient Fairy Dragon.

* * *

When they appear on top the ball room stairs. Atem saw her in a long cream dress, slender and clinging to her figure and form. It was cut off at the shoulders and had long sleeves. At the edges of the dress, there was golden hemming, shimmering when she moved and the Ancient Fairy Dragon at by her side and he was sting by beauty that in her. "Father, Can I lead her down the stairs and also can I dance with her?" asked Atem as he looked at her for first time in his life. "Yes, my son," said Akunumkanon as he looked at Jamie Joy De Meta in that beautiful dress. "You can lead her down the stairs and you can dance with her." "Thank you, Father," said Atem as he bow to his father and he walked down the throne stairs and he walk cross the ball room to the stairs and he climbed the stairs to Jamie and the Ancient Fairy Dragon. When Jamie and the Ancient Fairy Dragon saw the prince walking up the stairs and Jamie walk down the stairs and the Ancient Fairy Dragon thinks that she what Jamie to be happy with the man who saved her life and she hoping that Jamie and Atem will fallen in love to each other and she begin to fly to the pharaoh and the queen the princess and her brother to talk to them. Jamie step on the last step and Atem let his hand out to give to her and she take his hand and they walk to the dance floor. As Atem looked at her and said. "Jamie, will you like to dance with me?" Jamie looked up at him and she smiled at him and she nodded for a yes. Atem clapped his hands as the musicians and singer of the Ancient Egypt begin to the play the slow song call 'If We Hold on Together' Atem put his hand on Jamie's waist and he holding her hand and Jamie have her hand on his shoulder and they begin to dance around the ball room as their friends watch them. Jamie and Atem are looking at each other eyes. "Jamie look you look so beautiful for tonight," said Atem as he looked at Jamie with a smile. "Thank you, Atem," said Jamie as she looked at Atem. "They are good dancers," said the Ancient Fairy Dragon to the pharaoh and his wife and Holly as they watching the prince and the girl are dancing together around the ball room. "Yes, they are and I teach my son how to dance when he just a boy," said Akunumkanon as he watch his only son dancing with a beautiful girl who they choose warrior from the future. "And I hope he will become a great pharaoh ofEgyptand I loved him so much." "And I loved our son too, Akunumkanon," said his wife as she kiss her husband's cheek and her daughter hug her mother and father. The Ancient Fairy Dragon watch Jamie and Atem are dancing for hours and she smile at them. The music stop and Atem and Jamie stop dance and they walked to the throne where his father and mother are sitting on and his sister run to them and said. "Wow, you guys are good dancers I have never seen." "Why, thank you Holly," said Jamie as she looked at Atem and she smile and he smile back. "My father teaches me and my brother how to dance before he dies from sickness and me and Dan and our mother miss him when he dies." "Oh, we are very sorry," said Seto as he holding his rod. "And we didn't know about your father," said Mahad as he walked to Jamie and he touch her shoulder and she looked up at Mahad with tears in her eyes. "I will get some air," said Jamie as she walked out of the ball room. "Poor girl," said Lily as she watch her go the ball room balcony. "Atem go to her." "Mother?" said Atem as he looks at his mother. "Go cheer her up, son." "Alright, Mother." Atem walked out the ball room where Jamie is.

* * *

On the ball room balcony, Jamie was on the ball room balcony and she has tears in her eyes because of her father and she look up at the night sky and she can see the image of her mother and Dan her younger brother and she miss them so much. "Jamie?" said Atem, who is right behind her and she turn around and saw the Prince of Egypt who save her life and her friend. "Atem," said Jamie as she walks to him and he walked to her. "What you doing out here?" "I came to see that you alright," said Atem. "Yes, I am fine and thank you." Atem can see her whip her tears from her eyes and he walked to her and he give her his hankie to whip her tears which he pulled it from his cape and said. "Here, Jamie." "Thanks," said Jamie as she takes the hankie from Atem's hand but her hand is touching Atem's hand. "Your welcome," said Atem as he looked at her and his heart is pounding that they are close to each other and also her heart is pounding as will when she looked at him and they lead closer and they look each other their eyes. Just then, Mahad came on the balcony with them when he saw them to together and he knows the prince is try to cheer up Ms. De Meta. But he saw they are touching by their hands and them looking at each other. "Your highness and Jamie," said Mahad as he walked to them and they let go of their hands and step back and looked at Mahad who is walking up toward them. "Excuse me, it is time for bed." "Yes, he is right," said Jamie as she looking at Atem. "It is time for bed I think me and the Ancient Fairy Dragon go to my bedroom."

* * *

As Jamie move to the bell room where the Ancient Fairy Dragon is and Atem and Mahad watch her go to her bedroom when they are gone. Atem turn at Mahad and he hit him on his arm. "Ow!" yelled Mahad as he rubs his arm. "That hurts and what was for?" "I was just about to holding her hand!" yelled Atem with an angry look on his face as Mahad saw how angry as Atem is. "I am so sorry, Atem!" said Mahad as he step back from his friend who know as a child. "I…I didn't know and I will not do it again." "Good," said Atem as he walked away go to his room.

* * *

In Jamie's room, Jamie is getting ready for bed and when stop and she walk to her bedroom balcony and she touch her hand where Atem touch it and she touch her chest and she can feel her heart is still pounding because of his touch and she look up at the night sky and the image of Atem a appear in the night sky with his tan skin, amethyst eyes, and spiky red, black and blonde hair and his muscles arms and chest and when he in his royalty Egyptian clothes and he is very handsome young man that she never seen for time in her life and she turn around and walked in her room and whet to bed go to sleep.

* * *

In Atem's room, Atem was in his bed and he sit up from his bed and get out his bed and he walk to bedroom balcony and he look at his hand where he touch her hand and he looked up in the night sky and the image of Jamie a appear in the night sky with her soft peach skin, Aquamarine eyes, and her long brown hair and her beautiful body and when she in her beautiful Egyptian gowns and she is very beautiful young woman that he never seen for time in his life and he turn around and walk to his room whet back to bed go to back sleep.

* * *

_Jamie, Ancient Fairy Dragon and Atem are dreaming and they are flying in the sky with the Ancient Fairy Dragon on her back. "Ancient Fairy Dragon, Where are we going?" asked Jamie as she holding the prince's waists. "I don't know, I feel like someone is calling us," said the Ancient Fairy Dragon as she fly into the sky. "Hold on," said Atem as he close his eyes and Jamie close her eyes as well as they fly into the light. When they open their eyes and they saw a five stones of the Blackland Fire Dragon of Dark, Firebird of Fire, Cure Mermaid of Water, Fairy Guardian of Wind and Hyper Hammerhead of Earth the image of them step out of their stones. "So, Ancient Fairy Dragon it is long time," said the Cure Mermaid of Water as she wave her tail and them. "Yeah, to long Cure Mermaid of Water" said the Ancient Fairy Dragon as she looked at her old friends. "And who are these humans?" asked the Firebird of Fire as she looked at Jamie and the prince. "Oh, this Jamie Joy De Meta and the Prince of Egypt Atem," said the Ancient Fairy Dragon as she use her wings put over Jamie and Atem's heads. "The prince of Egypt!" yelled the Fairy Guardian of Wind and Blackland Fire Dragon of Dark, Hyper Hammerhead of Earth, Cure Mermaid of Water as they bow to him and turns to Jamie and they can feel a strong powers within of her. "And you are the chosen warrior?" asked the five legendary Duel Monsters as they went close her and she nodded. "Then you have set us free from our shields," said the Blackland Fire Dragon of Dark as he rise his wings to show when they are at. "I am in the cave of Darkness." "And I am in the valley of Fire," said the Firebird of Fire. "In the Nile River," said the Cure Mermaid of Water. "The Wind Woods that's where I am," said the Fairy Guardian of Wind. "The last is the desert of Earth," said the Hyper Hammerhead of Earth. "You have only nineteen days to find us and good luck," said the five legendary Duel Monsters as they disappear into the stones and disappear. "Wait!" yelled Jamie as she tries to reach for them as they disappear. "Jamie!" yelled Atem and the Ancient Fairy Dragon who try to stop her. But they are gone and Jamie and Atem and the Ancient Fairy Dragon stand alone in the air and they saw the five places to find them in the cave of the darkness, the valley of fire, in the Nile River, The Wind Woods and the desert of Earth._

* * *

The next morning in the Jamie's room, Jamie and the Ancient Fairy Dragon woke up and got out the bed and Jamie get dress in a blue Egyptian dress with a blue flower on it and she put light blue shoes on her feet and they run out the bedroom to find Atem in the palace to tell him about their dreams.

* * *

In the Atem's room. Atem woke up as will and got out of the bed and he get in a red cape with gold trimmings at the end and white with blue pants, gold arm bands adorning his left and right arm and wrists and on his forehead is a golden crown it is symbol of the heir to the throne of Egypt and he put white and blue shoes on his feet and run out the bedroom to find Jamie and the Ancient Fairy Dragon in the palace to tell them about his dream

* * *

They found each other and they looked at to each other. "Jamie and Ancient Fairy Dragon," said Atem. "Atem," said the both girls. "We have to go to find the five legendary monsters in five places in nineteen days." "We know," said Jamie as she put her finger on her chin and she thought about of Atem's family and she gasped. "What worry, Jamie?" asked Atem as he looked at her. "Just thought something," said Jamie. "What is it?" "What going to tell our friends and your mother and father and brother, sister?" "That right." "We got to tell them," said the Ancient Fairy Dragon. "I call the guards, Guards!" yelled Atem. The palace guards came the prince. "Sire," said guards as they bow to their prince. "Call for my father and mother and the high priests and the priestess and my father's advisor and his daughters to meet us the throne room understand," said Atem. "Yes, sir!" yelled the palace guards as they walked away. Jamie and Atem, Ancient Fairy Dragon went to the throne room to wait for Atem's father and mother the high priests and priestess and the royal advisor and his daughters.

* * *

In the throne room, the prince Atem and Jamie, Ancient Fairy Dragon is waiting for the pharaoh and his wife and their high priests and priestess and advisor and his daughters to come. Atem saw Jamie still very pretty and he said. "Jamie." Jamie turns around to face Atem who is walking to her and he stop and standing in the front of her. "Yes, Atem?" "Jamie, I when I met you and saved your life do you remember?" "Yes, I remember that seven day ago." "I know it just that you are gentle and kind to me and my sister and my brother and you're very, very beautiful girl I ever met." "Atem what try to say?" asked Jamie as she looked at him with confusion on her face. "I like…like you, Jamie," said Atem with his eyes close. Jamie has her hands on her mouth shock by what she heard from him and she said. "I like you, too Atem." Just then the pharaoh and the queen and the high priests and the priestess and the advisor and his daughters come in the throne room and they saw Atem and Jamie are together and talking to each other and they turn around and they and saw the pharaoh and the queen and the high priests and the priestess and the advisor and his daughters come in the throne room. "Atem," said Akunumkanon as he walked to his throne and sit on his throne and his wife sit down on her throne the next of her husband's throne. "We are here my son." "Father, Mother can I asked you something?" said Atem as he stand by Jamie's side with the Ancient Fairy Dragon at her side. "What is it, my son?" asked Akunumkanon. "We going to leaving the kingdom find the five legendary monsters in five places in the Egypt in nineteen days may we go to find the Blackland Fire Dragon, Firebird, Cure Mermaid, Fairy Guardian and Hyper Hammerhead and set them free from their steal." "That good my son," said Akunumkanon. "And I allow it you and Ms. De Meta go to find the five legendary monsters and you guys have nineteen days." "Yes, your highness," said Jamie as she bow to them. "And we leave tomorrow morning until then we need to get ready for our journey tonight." And that Jamie and Atem and the Ancient Fairy Dragon to the door of the throne room.

* * *

Outside the throne room, Holly and Mana, Yugi was outside they heard and when Jamie and Atem and the Ancient Fairy Dragon came out and Holly run to her brother and hugs him and said. "Atem please don't go!" "Holly," said Atem as he hugging back his sister. "I have to go Jamie needs me." "When you get back?" asked Mana. "In nineteen days," Jamie answers to Mana. "And I promise your brother will back safe." "Promise?" asked the young girls and Jamie nodded and walked away with sadness in her eyes of her mother and brother and she miss them so much.

* * *

After dinner Atem and Jamie walked to their rooms to get ready for their journey find the Blackland Fire Dragon, Firebird, Cure Mermaid, Fairy Guardian and Hyper Hammerhead and set them free from their steal and they only have nineteen days to set them free from their steal.

* * *

The next morning outside of the palace, Atem was in green cape with gold trimmings at the end and white shirts and blue pants, gold arm bands adorning his left and right arm and wrists and on his feet gold Egyptian shoes and on his forehead is a golden crown it is symbol of the heir to the throne of Egypt and he have on his feet light green shoes and he was on his white horse and the Ancient Fairy Dragon are waiting for Jamie and in his bag some food and water and some supplies for nineteen days.

* * *

When Jamie came out the palace and she was wearing a red Egyptian dress with light red ribbon on it and red shoes on her feet and she walked to Atem who is on his horse and the guards help her on his horse and she was on it and Atem wrap around her whist with his one arm and another holding the reins and he yelled. "Gabby up!" And he mead his horse go to the gate and the Ancient Fairy Dragon will fly in the sky as they start to go the pharaoh Akunumkanon and the queen Lily and the princess Holly and prince Yugi came out of the palace to see them go.

* * *

The guards open the palace gates as Atem and Jamie rode off and the Ancient Fairy Dragon fly off into the sky and the villagers saw them are leaving the city and the all the villagers wave good-bye at them as got out of the city and went the desert they only have nineteen days to find the Blackland Fire Dragon, Firebird, Cure Mermaid, Fairy Guardian and Hyper Hammerhead so they can help them to fight against the Zorc and his monsters.

* * *

**I hope you like it, Please Review**


	11. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: The cave of Darkness the Dark Stone of Blackland Fire Dragon of Dark and the Birth of the Warrior of Dark

* * *

In the desert in one afternoon, Jamie and Atem are still riding on Atem's horse and the Ancient Fairy Dragon is flying. Jamie turn at Atem who is right behind her and he is very handsome that she never seen before in him when he is riding on his horse and he look down at her and he asked. "What?" "Nothing," said Jamie as she looking at him. "Jamie why you are looking at me?" he asked her again. "Oh I just thinking what we are going do when get there." Atem thought about it as will. But also he thought that she was looking at him. 'Jamie was looking at me.' Atem thought as he keeps holding her as they ride on. "Atem," said Jamie as she looking up the afternoon sun. "Yes?" "Can we stop for rest at that cave of Darkness when we get there?" she asked, she looked at him. "Yes, we can stop for rest for tonight before the first day begins," said Atem as he mead his horse to keep going and they came to the cave of Darkness of Blackland Fire Dragon of Dark and they stop and Atem get off the horse and he help Jamie get off and they looked at each other eyes and the Ancient Fairy Dragon saw them stop and she land at next to them and they looked up and saw the sunset on the desert.

* * *

Back at the palace in the throne room, Akunumkanon and his wife are worry about their only son and also his uncle Aknadin is worry about nephew and cousin Seto and also his younger sister and brother is worried about as will and Shimon Muran and Karim, Shada and Isis are very worry about their heir to the throne of Egypt. But Mahad and Mana is not worry about him at lest because Jamie is with Atem and also the Ancient Fairy Dragon and they know they will protect on other and work together to find the Blackland Fire Dragon, Firebird, Cure Mermaid, Fairy Guardian and Hyper Hammerhead with their powers and Jamie's powers and so they can help against Zorc and his Monsters of Darkness and save the Egypt and it's people from being destroy by Zorc.

* * *

Meanwhile in the hideout of Zorc, Zorc is sitting on his chair and he knows his one of monsters was steal by Jamie and the Ancient Fairy Dragon and he have to stop the chosen warrior and her guardian and the prince of Egypt before they find the five legendary monsters. "Dark Rabbit!" he called as the Dark Rabbit came to his master and said. "Yes, Master?" "I what you go find the chosen warrior and her guardian and destroy them before they find the five legendary monsters understand." "Yes, sir," said the Dark Rabbit as he start to hop away but Zorc stop him and said. "If see the prince of Egypt with him killed him as well, but don't disappoint me or you will end up liked the Curse of Dragon as will." Just as the stone of the Curse of Dragon appear in front of them. "'Gulp' y-y-yes sir," said the Dark Rabbit with frighten in his voice and he hop away to find Jamie and the prince of Egypt and the Ancient Fairy Dragon and killed them.

* * *

Back the desert at night, Jamie and Atem, Ancient Fairy Dragon has their dinner with the fire on and they eat their food and talk about the fight against the Monsters of Darkness and Ancient Fairy Dragon went to sleep, but Jamie and Atem are still awake and they looked at each other. "Will let's get some sleep as well," said Jamie as she got up and walked to the prince's horse who is out far from the camp and to get some brackets for her and Atem and she walked back to the camp with two brackets. "Here, Atem." "Thank you," said Atem as he reach for the bracket and he touch her hand again and her heart is pounding again and she look at him and he look at her and she let go of his bracket and he lead down on the ground and lift his bracket up in the air and cover with his bracket and he was blushing and she also lead down and she pull her bracket to keep her warm at night and they fell to sleep.

* * *

On the next morning of the day one in the desert Jamie and Atem and the Ancient Fairy Dragon woke up and they ate their breakfast and they put away their brackets back on the saddle on the Atem's horseback and they turn and walked to the cave of Darkness and Atem pick a stick for a torch so they can see where are going in the cave of Darkness. "Men, It is creeping," said Jamie with nervous in her voice. Atem take her hand to let her that she is not alone and she looked down and saw Atem's hand holding her hand and it mead her heart is pounding again and she smiled and looked at him and he looked at her and smiled right back at her. "Alright," said Atem as he holding the torch in his hand. "Let's go!" "Right!" yelled the two girls. They walked in the cave of Darkness to find the Dark Stone where the Blackland Fire Dragon is.

* * *

Outside of the cave the Dark Rabbit found them in the cave as he about attack them but a very powerful barrier stop in his tracks and said. "A barrier?" as he try to get in the cave of Darkness. "So I will wait until they came out of cave."

* * *

Back in the cave of Darkness, Jamie and Atem, Ancient Fairy Dragon are keep going in the cave to find the dark stone where the legendary dark monster. "Atem," asked Jamie as she keeps holding his hand. "Yes, Jamie?" asked Atem as he turns his head to looked at her. "Are worry about your family?" "No, I not," said Atem. "Oh, just asking." They stop saw a purple light at the end of cave and they run to it. They saw a very big stone with image of the Blackland Fire Dragon and they run to it and they stop in the front of it. Jamie walked towards it and touches it the stone and a very powerful purple light pull her into the stone and she yelled. "Atem, Ancient Fairy Dragon help!" "Jamie!" yelled Atem as he tries grabbing her. But the Ancient Fairy Dragon stops him as Jamie disappears in the stone and said. "It is alright the power of the Blackland Fire Dragon is calling her into the stone and the seal is broken and Jamie will become the Dark Warrior."

* * *

Inside the stone, Jamie was floating in the air and she opens her eyes and saw a large dragon with all green skin and red eyes and red horns on his head and long neck and sharp teeth and he is the Blackland Fire Dragon and he looked at her and said. "Now the steal is broken and I am free and I thank you Jamie." "Your welcome," said Jamie as she touches him and the dragon rise his wings and fly up and said. "Now you say my name is the Blackland Fire Dragon!" Jamie nodded and yelled. "Blackland Fire Dragon!" she closed her eyes and her red Egyptian dress with light red ribbon on it and red shoes change into black Dress with a Maroon jewel on her chest and a Magenta chocker with a Raspberry star on her neck and hair went up by Violet Bow Tie and a orchid high heeled shoes on her feet. Jamie opens her eyes and she and said. "I am the keeper of Dark the warrior of Dark!"

* * *

Jamie came out of the stone and Atem and the Ancient Fairy Dragon saw her in a new battle outfit. "Jamie," said Atem as he saw her in that a black Dress with a Maroon jewel on her chest and a Magenta chocker with a Raspberry star on her neck and hair went up by Violet Bow Tie and orchid high heeled shoes on her feet. "Yes, Atem?" "You cool in that battle outfit." "Thank you, Atem." "And you fusion with Blackland Fire Dragon?" asked the Ancient Fairy Dragon as she looked at her. "Yes, Ancient Fairy Dragon," said Jamie as she looked at herself. "I did, you guys." Atem walk to her and also the Ancient Fairy Dragon who are very happy to see her is safe and the Blackland Fire Dragon inside of her as will and they walked out of the cave and saw Atem's horse is waiting for them go find the Firebird of Fire in the valley of Fire in southern of Egypt.

* * *

Just then Jamie and the Ancient Fairy Dragon and Blackland Fire Dragon felt evil powers and Jamie grab Atem and jumped out the way of the dark powers of the Dark Rabbit. "What was that and who are you?" yelled Jamie as she jumped out away with Atem in her arms and the Ancient Fairy Dragon at her side. "Hee, Hee, Hee," said the Dark Rabbit as he had hand out of his powers. "I never you jump out of my powers and I am the Dark Rabbit and my master what you dead!" "And I don't think so and I don't care your master to killed us, but I won't have it and I am the keeper of Dark the warrior of Dark and in the name of the pharaoh of Egypt I will seal you!" yelled Jamie as she put Atem to hidden behind a big rock and the Ancient Fairy Dragon will watch him and keep him safe. Jamie walked toward the Dark Rabbit to fight him. Jamie as the warrior of Dark with helps the Blackland Fire Dragon's powers within her. "I will joy this," said the Dark Rabbit as he starts to release his powers from her paws. "And say 'Good-Bye' chosen the legendary warrior of light, dark, fire, water, wind and earth." As the dark came out his paws to attack Jamie. But she jumped out the way from his attack. "Alright," said the Blackland Fire Dragon who is in her body. "Now use your dark powers with in you, now!" "Right!" yelled Jamie as she flips over and land in front of the Dark Rabbit who turn around and saw her. Jamie put her hands together and yelled. "Black…Hole…Seal!" as dark hole appears in her hands and the Dark Rabbit went into the hole to trap him forever and Jamie is standing alone and the Blackland Fire Dragon went out of her body and she turn back in her form and said. "Jamie good-work and you very powerful warrior I ever seen." "Thank you…" said Jamie in a weak voice and fell into knees. Atem ran to her as she fell and he grab her in his arms as she collapse in his arms and the Ancient Fairy Dragon fly to her. "Jamie, are you alright?" asked Atem as he hold her in his arms and shaking her to wake her up but she have her lovely eyes close and she fell into a asleep. She been asleep for hours all day and until the night and Atem and the Ancient Fairy Dragon and the Blackland Fire Dragon are waiting for her to awake up. "What just happen to her?" asked Atem as he looked at the Ancient Fairy Dragon and the Blackland Fire Dragon. "Will your highness," said the Ancient Fairy Dragon as she looked at Jamie who stills a sleep. "She was weak when she fusion us and use too much of her powers and mean her weak and she need to learn to use her powers and our powers as well and she need some sleep before we move." "Right," said Atem and the Blackland Fire Dragon as they looking at Jamie as she asleep in Atem's arms and the young prince is blushing as he look at her and she very young beautiful girl at the 15 year old and he is 16 years old young man and he is heir to the throne of Egypt as the night fells and he ate his dinner with Jamie in his arms and he fell asleep and Jamie slowing opened her lovely eyes and she looked up and saw Atem a sleep and holding her in his arms and she blushing and said. "Um-m, Atem?" Atem woke up and looked down and saw that Jamie was wake. "Oh think Ra, Jamie you are wake," said Atem as he hugged her in his strong arms. "I am grad that you all right." "Yes, I am," said Jamie as she hugged him back. "And thank you for worry about me." "The Ancient Fairy Dragon told me about when you get weak by your powers takes your energy and mead you very weak in your knees and I was holding you in my arms." "I see and I have to learn how to use my power right," said Jamie. "Right, Jamie and let's get some sleep and we have to leave for the valley of fire in two days and we only have sixteen days left to find the Firebird, Cure Mermaid, Fairy Guardian and Hyper Hammerhead." "Your right Atem," said Jamie. "Oh, Atem?" "Yes, Jamie?" "Can I layed down on your lap?" Atem was very surprise and he nodded. "Thank you," said Jamie as she lead down on his lap and she fall asleep and he also fall asleep on the rock and the Ancient Fairy Dragon pick up the brackets and clover them up and went back sleep with the Blackland Fire Dragon who is a sleeping on the ground.

* * *

Back at the palace at night, Queen Lily is standing on the balcony of the throne room with Mahad and she worried of her son and Jamie with Zorc's monsters out there. "Atem," said Lily as she looked up into the night sky. "My son I hope that you are alright." "Don't worry your highness," said Mahad. "I sure that your son is alright." "I hope your right, Mahad."

* * *

Meanwhile in the hideout of Zorc, Zorc is not very happy about his one of monsters the Dark Rabbit was steal way by Jamie and the two legendary warriors with their powers and he didn't killed the prince Atem of Egypt and he make a fits and hit a wall from his hideout and said to himself. "That girl, you will pay for this!"

* * *

Back the desert in the next morning, Jamie and her friends are wakening up and picking up and they ate their breakfast and Atem help Jamie on his horse and he went on his horse and the Ancient Fairy Dragon and Blackland Fire Dragon rise their wings start to fly and Jamie and Atem start to ride and they on their way to the valley of fire to set free the Firebird and become a the warrior of fire and have her powers as the chosen warrior of light, dark, fire, water, wind and earth or if she can learn how to use her powers or she will get weak or die. "Jamie," said Atem as he holding her in his arms as they ride as they head for the valley of fire. "Yes?" asked Jamie as she turns her head to look at his face. "If thing any happen to you I will protect you." "Atem, what are you try said?" she asked again as she with confusion on her face as she looked at him. "I…I can't let you get killed or get hurt." "You are worry about me to get killed or hurt?" "Yes," said Atem with nodded at her. Jamie was blushing on her face as she looking at him and he saw her blushing and he blushing as will and she turns around and saw the road of the valley of fire and said. "I…I…I can see the road of the valley of fire so I can set free the Firebird from her steal spell so I can become the warrior of fire." "Right," said Atem nodded at her and he put his head on the top of her head and she felt his head on her head and he yelled. "Hyaah!" as his horse run fast to the road to the valley of fire and she looked up at the Ancient Fairy Dragon and the Blackland Fire Dragon in the sky and watching Jamie and Atem from the sky. "I see Jamie and the prince are close when they first met?" asked Blackland Fire Dragon as he looked at Jamie and Atem as they ride on his white horse and he turn to face to the Ancient Fairy Dragon. "I think the prince is in love with her," said the Ancient Fairy Dragon as she smiled at them and also the Blackland Fire Dragon is smile at them as will.

* * *

**I hope you like it, Please Review**


End file.
